shangy_biblefandomcom-20200214-history
Uke Sonic
Uke sonic is a gijinka of sonic the hedgehog. He is apparently japanese despite looking like a cracker and looks like someone tried to draw a fat person and failed miserably. He is platonically in love with Shadow Gijinka and travels the universe with him to spread the message of ace rights. Appearance and Personality Uke sonic is based after the liklihood of sonic the hedgehog but with about 200% more wokeness. He is a trans man and still has chest scars even though he got top surgery over a decade ago because thats the only way people will be able to know hes trans. He never washes his hair and often puts it into ugly mats he calls dreadlocks. Uke sonic’s Hair is naturally black so he slays an average of 3000 smurfs a year to obtain enough color To dye it. uke Sonic was a skinny twink for most of his life but one day decided to be fat for extra woke points. He appears to be completely covered in freckles, but due to his lack of bathign some theorize they are in fact ticks The Cucking Of Sh*dzter Sh*dzter and Uke sonic were romantic queer platonic partnership (like gay dating but woker). When Sh*dzter made Shadow Gijinka, Uke Sonic platonicly feel in love with Shadow Gijinka and broke up with Sh*dzter making him the worlds first cuck. "Woke" Lesbophobia Like many asexy kings Uke Sonic is a proud lesbophobe, he believes all lesbians are aphobic terfs even thought he himself has not been shown to care for transgender women. Its clear his hatred of Lesbians is rooted in his own misogyny but he will deny this, calming that its okay to hate lesbians cuz they are all evil. To go along with his lesbophobia Uke Sonic is homophobic as well, he believes gay sex is disgusting and violent and unprogressive, that it would be better if gay men were only platonicly and sensually attracted to each other. Hes also been shown to regularly mock the aids crisis, saying that he wouldve survived because he "wasn't fucking like the rest of those allo fags" Family Life Uke Sonic despises his platonic grandson Shangry, he dislikes the way he has many male lovers and wishes that Shangry was in queer platonic partnerships with his lovers instead. Like Shadow Gijinka he is glad that Shangry became pregnant through hair flakes and not gay sex. Harassment Uke Sonic constantly harasses the GSA begging Ishimaru that he should be let in because he is asexy and asexies are EelGeeBeeTea. Shadow Gijinka is somewhat embarrassed by his constant fruitless attempts to get in but he has accepted that this a part of Uke Sonics life. The Acephobic Wars Uke Sonic is the general of the Acephobic Wars. He is cold and ruthless to allosexuals and his hatred for Shagry is stronger the Shadow Gijinkas hatred. He feels nothing to Shagry despite all the years of being his platonic dad and has most likely never felt anything to him. In the War he merely views Shangry as a pawn for his anti sexual sentiment. This Gijinka Ain't Loyal :^( Even though Uke Sonic broke up with Sh*dzter to be in a queer platonic partnership with Shadow Gijinka Uke Sonic regularly follows around Sh*dzter and his new QPP Inceliver. Uke Sonic claims that he no longer has feelings for Sh*dzter and only cares for Shadow Gijinka but this is a lie and Uke Sonic misses Sh*dywady :^( Baby Mochi Once through inadvertent sexual hugging Uke Sonic became mpregnant with the son of Shadow Gijinka. They were both deeply ashamed of this incident and his saying that it was a woke in vitro fertilization pregnancy from a donor unable to have children. When their son was born he was a little hedgehog cub with beautiful white quils and beautiful white skin, he was named Mochi for his papery whiteness. Unfortunately due to oumas/dennys transphobia the hospital where Mochi was born, they told Shadow Gijinka to go to Walgreens and illegally purchase estrogen for Uke Sonic so he could feed Mochi through breastfeeding (because oumas/dennys is so dumb they didn't know bottle feeding was a thing). Unfortunately Shadow Gijinka actually realized this was a genuine act of transphobia and felt bad for his QPP and told Uke Sonic the truth. Uke Sonic was discussed by this act and no longer loved Mochi his beautiful white son. He pressed charges on his QPP for his transphobia and was sent to jail. They have rekindled their woke relations after his jail time. After pressing charges Uke Sonic gave his son up to Tittie Boobie's lusus who can actually provide for Baby Mochi unlike the woke trans man Uke Sonic. Category:Incels Category:People who say slurs Category:Asexy Category:Fathers